Screw Ball's Adventures With the Doctor
by Marina Stars
Summary: I'm Screw Ball the princess of chaos. I was living an ordinary, boring, life. Then, one day, I stumbled upon a blue box. That was when I met The Doctor and his companion Derpy Whooves. They've taken me on adventures through space and time! There's a whole world full of chaos and adventure out there and I've seen so much. (Just a fun story told in Screwy's POV. Please enjoy!)
1. Nothing Left

**I know what some of you may be thinking... I need to stop starting new fics and just work on the ones I am currently writing. I will after this! but I just had to start this one. You will all see why once you read!**

* * *

The chaos had just ended.

Discord master of chaos and disharmony, was trapped in stone once more.

The world of Equestria was normal and _very_ boring. Then again ponies liked it that way, and I wasn't technically a _pony._

But the thing is, without chaos in Equestria, without my daddy Discord... there was no purpose in my life. The was nothing in Equestria for me except Discord, he is- or was- the only family I had left.

Now because of those elements of harmony, well he's gone. I cant see him for another thousand years! I am stuck in this boring world, waiting for the time chaos shall return. Who knows how long it will take! Sure the elements of harmony will die out _eventually_ and then new elements may arise weakening his prison but I just don't know if I can wait that long.

And who knows by the time he returns, he may not remember me. He created me but we haven't seen one another in so long that our bond is breaking, my chaos is weakening. I know he may forget about me soon. And then I'll become a normal pony, no chaos magic, no flight.

I want to see my daddy Discord but I must take the slow path like all the other ponies. There's no adventure to be had in this world, not now. There is nothing for me yet I have to stay. I'm trapped in this boring world for all eternity.

At least I thought so, but that's the thing about life. Sometimes things go different than you expect and then sometimes things get chaotic. And when my life changed, it was far different than I could have _ever_ expected.

If someone told you that you would find yourself travelling in a blue box through space and time would you believe them? Neither would I, I would've thought it impossible. But who am I to judge, I'm a princess of chaos and where I am chaos is bound to happen.

I _am_ Screwball Princess of Chaos! And this, is a story of my adventures!

* * *

 ***Plays Doctor Who theme***

 **Because I can! I wanted to write a story full of adventure and with my recent discovery and love for Doctor Who, well I couldn't resist! I just had this amazing Idea like 'What would happen if Screwy traveled through space and time with the Doctor?' Well we are all about to find out!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Blue Box

It was just a normal day in Equestria. Only about a week after Discord's return to stone. I was still upset, but I was learning to cope with it.

I was taking a little stroll through ponyville. I was on my way to an arcade, that was probably the most entertaining thing I could do.

I had made friends with a colt named Button Mash, he liked my propeller hat and had invited me to play Minecraft with him and such every now and then. Even if he was younger than me by _a lot_ , it was still fun. Occasionally his friend Sweetie Bell, younger sister of Element of Generosity, would join us. I have to admit that little filly isn't so bad. She's not as prissy and annoying as her sister, and wasn't afraid to get her hooves dirty. Her and her fellow crusaders were very brave and had many fun, and crazy, adventures. They actually weren't as bad as their siblings.

As I walked through the town I noticed the occasional prank getting pulled by the very annoying element of laughter and the egotistical element of loyalty, whatever their names were. I know the rainbow one was Scootaloo's adoptive sister but I never listened much about her.

Their attempts were... okay, but honestly I could do it a _thousand_ times better. I mean my daddy _invented_ pranks!

I would've helped the pranksters but... you know I still hold a grudge against these ponies for taking my daddy away. Plus I didn't want to be around either anyways, especially the pink one, she is just _too_ crazy!

So I just continued on my way trying to get to the arcade ASAP Button, Sweetie, Bloom, Scoot's and I had a game of Minecraft hunger games to get to!

But then as I walked I noticed a big blue box in an alleyway. It had _never_ been there before. I wondered how it got there and why no pony else noticed it.

I was so curious that I walked up to see what it was. I soon noticed that at the top it said 'Police Public Call Box'. Even being an all knowing master of chaos I had no idea what it was, but I was certainly going to find out.

I cautiously approached just incase it was dangerous, then again I was totally more powerful than whatever it was.

When I was right outside the door it opened and out came a stallion with a brown coat and a darker brown mane, his cutie mark was an hour glass and he wore s bowtie. It reminded me of another creation of daddy Discord's, my uncle Smooze! He always wore bowties, because they are awesome!

"And who might you be?" The stallion asked in a British accent.

"Uh..." Not what I expected to happen "I'm Screwball" I awnsered unsure if I should be talking to a strange stallion.

"Well, nice to meet you Screwy." He replied "Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go." He said before trying to close the door on me.

I stopped it with my hoof "Wait! Weren't you about to come out?"

"Yes" He relied "Now I'm going back in."

I'll admit he was very strange, and that's coming from one of the strangest ponies in Equestria.

"Could you at least tell me who you are?" That, I at least wanted to know. Who was this strange British stallion was.

"I'm the Doctor." He quickly responded before once again trying to shut the door "Good Bye."

But I stopped him from shutting it "Doctor?" I asked confused "Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor." He answered "though some call me Doctor Whooves"

Just then a mare called out from inside the blue box

"Doctor! I need your help!" From behind him appeared a grey cross-eyed pegasus with a blonde mane

Then she noticed me "Who's she?" she asked the Doctor

"Right, Derpy this is Screwball, Screwy this is Derpy" He introduced, it seemed like he wanted nothing to do with me and was hiding something. Then again I'm not considered the most trustworthy pony in Equestria, but hey I'm princess of chaos.

Then I realized something "How can you both fit in that thing?"

"You're the princess of chaos, you can make things bigger on the inside cant you?" Derpy asked

"Yah, but..." I paused "Wait! How did you know I was the Princess of chaos?"

"Um..." She looked like she was trying to come up with a reason. Honestly I've never told anyone about being the daughter of Discord, I promised him I wouldn't.

"Well Screwy we must be going so if you'll excuse us..." The British colt once again tried to retreat into his blue box

"Where? It's not like this box can go anywhere." I reasoned

"Actually..." Derpy was about to say something but Doctor Whooves stopped her

"That's need-to-know basis." He said

I rolled my eyes before teleporting inside. I just wanted to see what this was about. When I saw the inside it was _huge!_ I just couldn't believe it. It had a counsel in the center to control it, I guess somehow it _can_ move. I just don't know _how_.

"You shouldn't be in here!" Doctor Whooves called out to me

"This is Amazing!" I marveled at the size of the inside of this box.

"How is this possible?" I asked "I mean, there's no sigh of any magic or anything!" I can sense forms of magic in anything. I can tell if magic is being used and there is definitely no magic being put into this... So how was it possible?

"You're right." Doctor Whooves confirmed "There is no magic. The TARDIS dosn't require magic."

So that's what this thing was called.

"It can also travel through time and space!" Derpy exclaimed

"Seriously? And without magic!?" I honestly cant time travel with magic, the only time travel that can be done, that I knew of, is a spell by Starswirl. Other than that time travel isn't possible... at least I thought so, daddy Discord always said so.

The Doctor seemed unhappy that I was in here and whatnot

"Derpy did you have to tell her that?" He groaned

"Sorry." She giggled nervously

"Do you think you could show me? Like, take me to a different time?" I asked, this is a time machine! I could travel and maybe have some adventure, travel about till it's time to see daddy again. Then again the Crusaders would probably miss me... oh but they'd understand. This was a once in a life time opportunity!

"No." He bluntly replied, destroying my excitement

"Please?" I asked

"Oh please Doctor let her come!" Derpy begged him, he resisted till she gave him a pouty face "Oh, please!"

"Fine!" He aggregate obviously not able to withstand her plea.

He walked to the counsel in the center of the room and pressed buttons "Past or future?" He asked

"Past!" Both Derpy and I chimed together

a few more buttons and the TARDIS made a whooshing sound as it disappeared from the alley

* * *

 **Enjoy my fellow Pegasister/Brony-Whoovians!**


	3. The Crystal Empire

**Before you read, you may want to watch some of Ink Rose's headcannons, I sort of have some references from them, especially 'The orgins of Sombra and the Crystal Empire'**

* * *

The whooshing came to a stop as the TARDIS materialized

"So when and where are we?" Derpy asked curiously

Doctor Whooves looked at us before answering "Just outside of the crystal empire not longafter the crystal princess was born but before the final battle happened between draconequi and alicorns. At the moment Discord hasn't been born yet."

"Seriously!" I think that's the fourth or fifth time I've asked that today, but it was so amazing! I would get to see a time when there were many of my daddy's people... and a lot of alicorns.

"The crystal empire?" Derpy asked

"It was a beautifull kingdom, I've been there before with my daddy Discord. After he was turned to stone an evil unicorn king took over the place and it was banished to the artic north." I'm immortal, I've seen a lot. I know a lot of history I've been through some of it. But, there is still a lot in the past that I haven't seen and may not know about.

Derpy nodded in understanding 'So what is a draco- Draqon- Dra-" She fumbled with saying the name

"Draconequus" I helped

"Yah." She nodded "What is that?"

"You know who Discord is?" I asked receiving a nod from the mare "He's a draconequus"

"Okay"

The doctor slightly smiled in approval "Looks like you know some history. Should've known"

"Can we go look around?" Derpy asked

"Sure" The British stallion answered and the two made their way to the door, I began to follow and we walked out the door

"Looks like they are preparing for the crystal fair." I observed, ponies were setting up stands and preparing food

He nodded

"Ohh, can we stay for the fair?" The grey pegasuss asked exitedly

The doctor shrugged "Sure, why not?"

"Yay!" Derpy clapped her hooves in excitement

"I'm just going to look around." I said as I began walking off

"Stay out of trouble and don't cause chaos." The doctor called out before him and Derpy walked in a different direction.

* * *

I was walking down one of the roads admiring all of the crystal homes. This place was so beautiful. As much as I appreciate chaos, I guess I lie this peaceful kingdom.

I guess I was so distracted in the scenery I wasn't really looking where I was going. I bumped into somepony, she was a crystal pony like others yet, she was a pegasus. Her coat was purple and her mane was a darker purple, and her eyes were a minty green color. The mare had blue ribbons in her mane and tail as well as... a crown on her head, and horse shoes that most royals wore. To me she seemed familiar, I just didn't know how.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" She apologized

"No, it's my fault." It really was my fault.

The amethyst colored mare smiled at me "What's your name?"

"I'm Screwball." I told her, maybe I shouldn't have told my real name I don't really know what it might do.

"Come with me Screwball." She kindly requested. She seemed like such a kind pony "Have you been here before?" She questioned

"Once" I told her "But I haven't been to a crystal fair before."

"So, this will be your first?"

A few moments of silence and we were just outside the crystal palace. The pegasus began to walk inside and motioned for me to follow.

As I caught up I couldn't help but ask, "Who are you anyways?"

She let out a little laugh "You don't know who I am?"

I shook my head

"Well, my name is Amethyst Shine."

I instantly froze in my place. I was talking to Queen Amethyst Shine.

Then I remembered, this was before the battle of the crystal king and the chaos bringers, or Draconequi. as I knew them.

She looked at me in concern "Are you okay?"

"Yah." I lied, if she knew what I knew about her future, she would react the same way as my mind was reacting... "So how long till this crystal fair?"

"It's the day after tomorrow." The queen answered as we both continued down the hallways.

We continued with a conversation as we made our way into the castle eventually we made it to our destination and we entered a room through double doors. Once inside I noticed a little pink pegasus filly. Her mane was streaked yellow, purple and pink, and her eyes were purple.

I knew exactly who the filly was. Princess Mi Amore Cadenza of the crystal empire. I remember the doctor saying that the crystal princess had been born recently. I should've expected to see Amethyst Shine at some point in this trip. Then again...

"Why did you bring me here?" I couldn't help but ask, She had brought me to her castle and shown me her princess. It was as if she trusted me like an old friend.

She picked up the filly before turning towards me "I know you aren't from here." she replied " You aren't from this point in time."

That was scary, "How did you..?"

"I saw the TARDIS" she interrupted me. "I heard it, I know you came with the doctor. So, I know I can trust you."

Mind. Blown. She knew about the tardis she had met Doctor Whooves. How? I never got the answer to my question though.

"Come, I must oversee to some of the preparations for the fair." She said walking out of the room with the filly.

"If you don't mind me asking," The queen began "Why are your eyes spirals? I've never seen a pony with spiral eyes."

Right... my eyes. "It just shows that I'm different from other ponies."

"In what ways?"

"Well, I'm an earth pony with magic." I responded

"Crystal ponies have magic. All are earth ponies" She commented

"It's a different type of magic." I clarified "It also allows me to fly."

"Okay," She paused "But, how did you get that magic?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell her about how I have magic, there was a war going on between ponies and the chaos bringers after all.

"I was created with magic. My Daddy had no family, they were all killed in the final battle between the Alicorns and Draconequi. So he created me so he wouldn't be lonely."

"That's nice." She smiled "Who won the final battle anyways?" She questioned

That was a complicated question. Only two alicorns remained and one draconequus. The draconequus was in stone and one alicorn was banished to the moon for a while. It's like both sides lost. The alicorns came out stronger due to the elements yet without them chaos would reign. So many were lost that it is hard to conceder either side a winner.

"It's complicated." I replied trying to hide my sadness.

"Okay." She responded "I have duties to do, would you like to join me?"

I shrugged "Sure."

* * *

 **I'm ending here, there will be action in this just incase you were wondering.**

 **My cousin (Child of the fire/ Daughter of Loki) pointed out that 10 isn't supposed to have a bowtie. I'm new to the DW fandom so forgive me. I just like bowties, they are awesome! See ah later!**


	4. The battle begins

Amethyst shine and I were walking through the streets of the Crystal Empire. We talked and at one point she let me hold little baby cadence. That's another thing I never really understood. A cadence is a chord for the piano and probably some other instrument. Yah, so a cadence is a musical thing while this filly is princess of love. It just doesn't make sense... then again, as daddy always says, what fun is there in making sense.

"So Screwy," Amethyst said "I just cant help but wonder about your eyes. Why are they spirals?"

"Oh, well..."

But I was soon cut off by a loud rumbling sound we could see dark clouds rolling in from every direction. I knew what the meant

"We should probably seek shelter, looks like a really bad storm is coming." Amethyst commented.

I just stood there paralyzed, I never thought i'd be a part of this battle... I was a bit scared, not for myself but for others. I don't like most ponies, but there are some good ones, like The Doctor, Derpy and Amethyst.

"Screwy!"

I turned to see Derpy and the Doctor running towards me.

"We should probably seek shelter." Doctor Whooves

"That's what I said" Amethyst commented

The Doctor looked at the purple pegasus

"Who, in all time and space, are you exactly?" The doctor asked

I rolled my eyes "Doctor, Derpy, meet Amethyst Shine and baby Cadence. Amethyst, meet Doctor Whooves and Derpy" I quickly introduced them to one another "Now, it's dangerous out here. Lets go to the castle!"

The doctor would've commented but the rest of us ran to the castle so he followed

We all made it to the castle and right when we were about to enter, a whole lot of crystal guards exited along with a red alicorn. He had aurmiur on and had a red and white striped mane and tail. His cutie mark was a red, heart shaped crystal very similar to the crystal heart, and his eyes were a crystal blue color. I knew him as king Rubenis of the Crystal empire.

When he saw Amethyst he quickly walked over to her "Ametyst you _must_ stay inside and protect Cadence"

"But, what's going on?" She asked in a worried tone

He frowned "The Chaos Bringers, they're attacking the empire. We are going to help protect the empire. Now please go inside"

Amethyst nodded "I love you Rubenis." She said before quickly kissing him for, what I knew would be, the last time.

The Crystal king departed with all his soldiers and we were left to shelter ourselves.

As we were approaching the throne room of the castle I remembered something, "The Crystal heart!"

Amethyst looked at me "What?"

"We need to find the crystal heart!" I told the three, who gave off confused looks "It can repel the Draconequi."

"But, it was a wedding gift, It's used to spread love and hope throughout Equestria. It cant repel evil."

The Doctor looked at me in amazement "Screwy you are a _genius_!"

"I know" I smirked "Now we have to get the heart!"

Amethyst was willing to trust us on this, she began to head to where the heart was kept and we all followed. I could feel all the chaos outside. I could sense that the Draconequi were winning and I was afraid, afraid we wouldn't make it, that we would all be lost. I knew how this battle had turned out in the end, but it wasn't the same.

After a minuet we made it to a hall with stained glass windows. It was a lot like the one in Canterlot castle. At the end of the hall there was a crystal case where we could only assume the heart was kept.

Amethyst quickly opened the case and gave me the heart. She couldn't carry it because she was still holding Cadence. We turned around and our journey back outside the castle began.

We all ran as fast a our Whooves could carry us and before long we were in the throne room, and that's when I felt something wrong, A sort of magical imbalance.

The queen froze in her tracks as crystals began to form around her hooves.

"Get the heart to the center." She commanded as the crystal spread "Save the empire"

I don't know if she knew why this was happening, but I did. And now, if we didn't hurry... well that would be bad.

I passed Derpy the crystal when I saw how close the chaos creatures were, I had to delay them.

"Hurry and activate the heart! I'll stall the Draconequi" and then I teleported away

* * *

 **I know it's short, I just wanted to leave off here.**

 **Please comment on what you think. Also follow and fave!**


	5. The Heart

Doctor Whooves and Derpy rushed outside the castle as fast as possible to get the crystal heart to its place... but there was no pony to help power it.

"We need the crystal ponies." The doctor stated.

Derpy looked at him questioningly "Why?"

"Because, the crystal ponies are needed to powere the crystal heart. By thinking of all of the good times in life, all those great memories and channeling them into the heart to power it up, they can protect the Empire, and spread happiness and love throughout Equestria!" He explained excitedly

"then what are we waiting for!" The grey pegasus mare beamed "We've got some ponies to gather!"

The duo dashed off and began pounding on doors getting crystal ponies to come out,

"Help power the crystal heart to protect the empire!" Derpy called out "We need you to!"

Ponies began to emerge from their homes and walked towards the heart

"Come on you all can do it, think good thoughts about your king and queen." The doctor urged as ponies gathered around it.

The crystal ponies began to bow towards it and poured in their love for their beloved rulers. Everything began to glow and the heart began spinning ass it powered up and in a bright flash of colors, the love the crystal ponies felt was able to spread through the empire and push away the evil chaos bringers.

As the glow died down the ponies cheered about saving their empire.

Then I reappeared, I saw all the ponies crystalized. Even I had a crystal coat, my mane had been smoothed out and a laurel crown was in place of my propeller hat... I hope I get that back when the crystallization wore off. Derpy had a silver ribbon woven through her mane, and the doctor had also been crystalized with no other changes.

So anywaysI had held of the Draconequi long enough, and after they had been defeated for this battle I had flown down. What I saw was... sad, it was horrible.

There were many fallen soldiers, the crystal king among them. Rubenis was dead, he had been killed by the Draconequi. And so many had given their lives. I couldn't help but feel sad.

I couldn't handle it, so I teleported back to the empire and there were so many ponies. They had saved their kingdom. Though now they needed a ruler to guide them. They had lost their king queen and princess, but they hadn't let them fall for nothing. Well I guess Cadence would come back someday. But till then, well the crystal ponies needed somepony to rule.

The doctor somehow read my thoughts "They are smart, they'll figure out how to rind a ruler. They'll find an excellent queen."

Derpy turned to us "Can we stay for the fair?"

The doctor shrugged "I don't see why not."

* * *

A few days later we were back in the TARDIS after the fair had ended.

"So where now?" The cross-eyes mare questioned excitedly

The doctor pushed a few buttons and flipped a switch or two "You'll see."

Then the TARDIS began whooshing


	6. To the Future

The TARDIS's wooshing came to a stop. We were at our next destination.

"So where are we?" I asked

"Not spoiling it for you." He smirked

"Could you at least tell us when?" Derpy asked him

I nodded "Past, present or future?"

"Future." He stated. "Wich means, since you are immortal and will eventually go back to your original life, you need to disguise yourself."

What? Why." I questioned, well I think it was actually wining and complaining not really questioning.

"Well, there a lot of ponies who know you." The doctor explained "Either disguise yourself or avoid Princesses Celestia, Luna Cadence, Skyla, Twilights Sparkle...

"Twilight is a princess?"

"After a magic spell gone wrong that altered her friends' destinies she set things right and gained wings, it was only about a year after Discord was returned to stone." Derpy explained

"Anyways," The doctor continued " You'd also need to avoid Morning Glory Sparkle, Star Gazer Sparkle, Yourself Flutterfly, and her twin brother, Chaos, Chocolate Lilly, Fluttershy..."

"No problem with that one and Twilight" I mumbled

"Discord..."

"WHAT!?" I screamed excitedly, "Daddy Discord is going to be here?"

Doctor Whooves nodded

"It's not an execution or anything right?" I questioned the thought had popped into my head and I began to worry

"Why would they do that?" Derpy asked probably knowing something I didn't know.

"He took over Equestria, twice, and in the future probably more, he is a Draconequus, the kind of creature responsible for the death of the alicorns. Why wouldn't ponies want him dead?" I asked "They see him as evil."

"Not everypony does." Derpy told me. "There was somepony able to see the good in him, and bring it out."

"But, he's chaos! He isn't meant to be good!" I protested.

"Well, things change, speaking of..." The doctor added "You'd also have to avoid King Mothball and Princess Paintball of the changelings. As well as all other immortals and descendants of the mane 6."

"Wait, why?" I asked "wouldn't they thing I was the current Screwball?"

"Nope." Derpy awnsered

"You may be immortal," The doctor said "but you can still age. The you in this time looks a bit older, plus if ponies saw two Screwball's, well some would think it's a bit of magic, some would thing they were going insane, but those who know you best would know what was going on."

"Things could change then there'd be a time paradox and reapers would have to cleanse the earth by destroying it!" Derpy added "And even though I haven't seen one, I know it's bad!"

"Okay Derpy." The doctor stopped her from saying anything else "We should get going. We wouldn't want to miss the festivities."

Derpy nodded "Let's go!"

* * *

 **I didn't feel like writing more at the moment so forgive me for making this soo short. You'll see where they are in the next chapter.**


	7. This Does NOT Make Any Sense

**This takes place in future which means I get to include some of my OCs/Descendants of the mane 6! Hope you don't mind.**

* * *

As the three of us exited the TARDIS I disguised myself, I didn't change my appearance much, I kept my pink coat and purple eyes though they now both looked in the same direction unlike before and weren't spirals. I was also now a unicorn so if I want to use magic ponies wont question it, this just means I can't fly. My mane was now completely purple though still curly and I kept my propeller beanie, since it's special to me. My cutie mark was now just a baseball.

"Hey, wait..." I looked at the other two "Wouldn't you two get noticed?"

"No." Derpy shook her head

"If I'm in the future wouldn't I notice you?"

"Good point..." Derpy admitted

"Only you, Fluttershy and mabey Discord would notice... that isn't as bad as half of Euestria."

"Fine." I said before I left the box. Still, I wonder how they know so much about this future?

When we were out, well I could tell we were back in Ponyvill, but things were... different.

One of the first things I noticed was the arcade area I used to go to was now an actual arcade not just some rows of games on a street corner.

Then I noticed a huge castle that wasn't there before. It was like a giant crystal tree house. And then I noticed the golden oaks library was gone, well sort of. There was a small library in it's place, not a tree house library though, a sign out front said 'New Golden Oaks Library'. What happen to the original? Twilight would never allow it to be replaced... would she? Oh whatever.

Ponyville was also a lot more crowed than normal. Then a small group of fillies ran by, one looked a lot like Derpy the same grey coat and blonde mane as well as the golden cross-eyes. The only difference was she was a unicorn with a clockwise horn, well that and her blank flank.

Well, this filly was doubly unique. For most unicorns if you start at the top, it spirals down counterclockwise most magic is for counterclockwise not clockwise horns.

"She looks like me and Dinky combined" Derpy commented from behind me

I looked at her "Who's Dinky?" I asked curiously

"She's my daughter, but she's to young to time travel, I left her with a friend back in ponyville." Derpy responded

"You have a daughter?" I asked in surprise, receiving a nod from Derpy

"What do you think so far?" The Doctor asked

"It's a little crowded" I answered "But I sense a whole lot of Chaos Magic." I awnsered with a bit of exitement, but I sensed more than 2 chaos beings.

"So how long till the festivities?" Derpy asked

"Oh, not long." The Doctor replied

"Festivities?" I asked curiously "Didn't we just go to a crystal fair?" I questioned

"Yah, but that was in the past this is in the future." Derpy answered

I glared at the two slightly "Can you please tell me what time we are in?" I asked irritated at their secretiveness.

"But it'll ruin the fun." The doctor smirked

"Fine." I groaned disappointedly. I guess I'd figure out eventually. I hope.

* * *

It was now night time and had been for a while, and no pony has gone too sleep yet. It's like they have to stay up all night for... Oh. Well one thing figured out. At least I think I know why we're here, I'm just not sure quite yet.

"This is going to be so fun!" A Pink earth pony mare with a brown mane and streaks of dark purple and pink eyes exclaimed as she ran by with a slightly older Yellow alicorn colt, at least it looked like a colt, with a red and blue streaked mane and... I couldn't really tell his eye color.

"I'm so exited!" The alicorn replied, comfirming he was a colt

I looked at the Doctor "Well, I see there are more alicorns now than before."

"Told you." He replied "Now, you can go explore and do whatever."

"What about you?" I asked

"We are going to go explore make sure nothing bad happens" The Doctor responded as Derpy grabbed his hoof and they began to walk off

The doctor paused and looked back at me "Just please don't talk to any of the Alicorns or the Descendants of Discord. And don't go near Fluttershy either" he reminded me

"Okay" I responded with irritation. It's like he doesn't trust me to not go near the elements... then again I know I would probably seek out Daddy Discord if he wasn't constantly telling me not to.

So I wandered for chaos knows how long. At some point I noticed a couple of cotton candy clouds appearing in the sky by the magic of a yellow pegasus colt with a red and pink streaked mane and Pink cloud cutie mark he also had the same eyes as Daddy Discord. After there were a few more clouds I noticed a grey pegasus mare with a black and pink mane that was up in a ponytail, sneaking up on him.

She suddenly disappeared then reappeared in front of him, starling him causing all the clouds to disappear from the sky

"Flutterfly!" The colt shouted "Why must you do that?!"

"Because it's fun!" The pony, Flutterfly, responded a tone in her voice that was always in Daddy Discord's voice.

Then I remembered Flutterfly from the ponies who I knew well in this time.

I continued to watch the two, they were interesting and chaotic.

Flutterfly smirked "Catch me if you can!" and she darted off.

I giggled, this was so chaotic and fun. I just had to wonder exactly how I knew them. They reminded me so much of Daddy Discord, their magic and chaos. Are they other magical creations? I smiled feeling happy that mabey I'd get some siblings.

I watched them flly around, having fun. The colt continued to chase her for a while, she would jokingly taunt him. At one point she wasn't looking and almost ran into a tree. The colt conjured up a cotton candy cloud to catch her but he ran into it as well. then they fell to the ground with the cloud laughing

"Oh, Chaos" Flutterfly Giggled "I missed you."

"Me too" He responded

"Well look who we have here?" A orange alicorn mare with a blue mane that held pink and purple streaks in it. She looked similar to Twilight sparkle.

"Welcome back Flutterfly." The alicorn said as she helped the two pegasi out of the cloud.

"Good to see you Morning Glory" Flutterfly replied shaking the cotton candy off

Okay so, Pegasus mare is Flutterfly the colt is Chaos and the Alicorn is Morning Glory all names I recognized because of the Doctor

Morning Glory turned to Chaos Didn't I tell you no cotton candy clouds today? The skies need to be clear today."

"I was going to get rid of them." Chaos insisted

It was a wonder why Flutterfly, Chaos and Discord weren't in stone at the moment. I always stayed hidden from the elements but those chaotic ponies were talking to a possible child of an element.

The doctor had said Twilight had become an Alicorn.

There was a bit of a conversation in which I found out that Glory was the daughter of Twilight and I heard some other awful things, well they were horrible to me at least.

I just don't feel like thinking about it anymore

Then I, well future me, appeared between them "Flutterfly!" She er I or I don't know what to refer to future me as... anyways the much older chaotic creation of Discord exclaimed upoun seeing the pegasus

"Hey Screwy!" She responded

Future Screw ball hugged the mare before saying "Daddy Discord and Fluttershy will probably be exited to see you! It's been a while."

Well good to know I still use that term for my Daddy Discord. The one thing I cant understand, Why is the wimpy element of Kindness Immortal!Why Would I even Talk to the mare? Why would she even care about the two chaotic ponies? She was the reason my Daddy Discord was in stone wasn't she?!

I don't know what to think of this future. None of it makes sense! And not in the good way!

I watched for another moment before they teleported away, except for Morning Glory, and I tracked the teleport and teleported not too far from where they were. Just to stay hidden and because I wanted to eavesdrop. I found it the best way to find out what ponies were doing.

Daddy Discord embraced the little filly with joy followed by Fluttershy.

"Honestly you need to stop traveling through time and space like your sister did." Daddy comented causing the others to giggle

Apparently Flutterfly is also a time traveler and _is_ my sister

"But it's fun!" She complained like Discord would and I agree that time travel is fun

"And dangerous." Fluttershy added "I Would hate for anything bad to happen to you."

'WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU CARE PONY!?' Were my thoughts at the moment. She had been one to help end chaos not long ago in my present. But here, she actually cared about these two chaotic ponies? Why would Fluttershy care about Flutterfly and Chaos...wait.

I looked closer at the group they talked like they were well family. I knew Flutterfly Chaos Discord and I were family but, was Fluttershy too? Chaos did have the same yellow coat as her and Flutterfly had the same pink in her mane. But what I noticed most were the loving looks in both Fluttershy and Daddy Discord's eyes when the looked at eachother.

Sweet Chaos! My life has ended! Everything I knew to be true, Gone! Wasn't there a time when The elements hated Discord? But now... It doesn't make sense! But, this cant be true Daddy always hated ponies since they tried to ruin his fin but...

I must be dreaming. There is no flippin' possible way this is real! How could Daddy Discord... love the element of kindness?

Tears began to form in my eyes, it was supposed to be just me and my Daddy Discord for all eternity.

I teleported away not able to watch any longer. I created a cloud to lay in outside of ponyville and I cried with chocolate milk forming beneath my Coton candy cloud.


	8. A Screwy Conversation

Derpy and the Doctor walked around ponyville

"Oh I love time travel." Derpy smiled

The Doctor nodded in agreement "Let's hope nothing catastrophic happens."

Derpy looked around "Where's Screwy?"

"Exploring." He simply replied

Derpy shook her head "We'd see her wouldn't we? I feel like I should look for her."

"I'm sure she's fine." The Doctor responded

"Well, just in case." Derpy said as she began to walk away "We wouldn't want her to miss it."

* * *

I still cant believe this future. For most of my life I was taught to hate the elements, by my Daddy Discord. But now, I just... How? Aperently I get step-siblings. Children of the Element of Kindness and Master of Chaos! Kindness and Chaos really don't go together!

Seriously! How in the name of chaos could he somehow like one of the ponies who flippin' _turned him to stone_!? How could this happen?

A few tears slipped down my face. I felt like I was betrayed. It just feels like he was betraying his true chaotic nature, as if he had forgotten his old ways... forgoten me. I just cant stop asking myself how this could happen it was supposed to be me and Daddy Discord creating chaos side by side for all eternity.

I once again I buried my face in my hooves and just stared at the dark skyline. I wondered how much longer it would be till sunrise, then again, it didn't really matter. I didnt want to be rheir to watch their perfect princess rais the sun and the ponies celebrateing their perfect harmony. This just didn't seem fair.

 _'I guess this is what I get for time-travel to the future.'_ I thought dismally before resuming my crying.

"Screwy?" I heard Derpy after while of solitud. I felt the grey pegasuss mare land on the cotton candy cloud I was laying on. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"What makes you think I'm not?" I snapped unintentionally

"Well you are crying and it doesnt seem like you are 'okay'." Derpy replied "Muffin?"

I looked to see her offering a blueberry muffin with a cute smile on her face.

I smiled in return and thanked her as I took a bite oit of tje surprisingly delicious treat.

"So what happened?" She asked

"It's nothing, really."

She raised a brow at my response "If you were crying then it probably wasnt nothing."

I looked down as I continued to nibble on the muffin.

"Come on Screwy." She insisted "You can tell me."

I sighed seeing the pegasus wouldn't give up.

"Well, it's just..." I paused "I saw my Daddy Discord."

"You talked to him?" She asked in alarm

"No! No, I didnt. But I saw that, well things are different than I expected. I never thought that Daddy would..."

"Be reformed?" Derpy finished

"Well yah. That was a shocker but even bigger was that he... well he's married!"

"And?"

"He's the master of chaos! A Draconequues, he was meant to rule over the ponies, to spread chaos and confusion. But he mairied a pony. He's given up his freedom! He married an element of harmony, just to not have to go back to stone! He would have been better off in that stone prision! He has less freedom now than before!"

"Well, you dont know that."

"But I know my Daddy Discord and he would never do such a thing as to betray our nature!"

"Well then mayney there's more to it than you think."

I paused. Maybey there was. What if he had done this so that he could be free and eventually, when the time was right he would take over with me and the other children of chaos... but wait, most of the elements were dead, why hadnt he done so.

"Are there any other elements?" I asked

"Well there is a second generation."

"Really?"

Derpy nodded "Yah, children of the first elements."

"Why only children? hasnt it been 1000 years"

"Yes. But when they took over the elements the connection gave them imortality. And so there has been no need for a new generation."

"Wht didn't that happen the first time?"

Derpy shrugged "I guess they knew that a second generation would be needed."

"What?"

"Well, most of the mane 6 fell in love with mortal ponies and wouldnt be able to live forever withoit them. Twilight has to becaise she is an alicorn princess. Fluttershy is imortal because Discord granted her immortality because none of their family could live withoit her kindness, plus it halps that Twilight has one of jer first freinds whom she can talk to about the past."

"So who are these new elements?"

"Well there's Morning Glory Sparkle Element of magic,"

"So I guess she's Twilight's daughter."

Derpy nodded "Then there's Chaos, the element of Kindness."

"But kindness and chaos _dont_ go together." I muttered

"You'd be surprised." Derpy said under her breath before continuing "Then there is Razzle Berry Pie."

"Let me guess, element of laughter and child of Pinkie Pie."

"Yep, then there is Apple Bee."

"Honesty?"

Derpy nodded "Element of generosity is Elusive, Rarity's son."

"Well this is no longer a guessing game'" I teased

"And finally is Element of Loyalty, Ozzie."

"Going out on a limb here but I'm guessing she is the child of Dash."

"Nope. Though that would have made sense."

"But what fun is there..." I began

"In making sense" we finished together breaking out in laughter after.

"So who is Oz then?" I questioned

"Ozzie Glimmer is the daughter of Starlight Glimmer."

"Starlight Who?"I asked with confuzzlement

"Starlight Glimmer was a unicorn mare who had lost her freind when she was a filly."

"How?"

"He got his cutie mark and his magic potential was seen. He was sent to Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. She was angry and created a cutiemark-less town where every pony was equal. There were no specail talents no unique traits. Every pony looked happy but truly they were Les Miserables. 'The Miserable'"

"Wow." I breathed

"Wow is right." Derpy replied

"That is quite a story." I said. We should go visit sometime."

"Good Idea!" She responded with sarcasam. "If you want to lose your magic and special talent!"

"Starlight's village it is!" I teased

"Good luck." The bubbly mare smiled "I don't want to loose my muffin baking skills." She giggled "And I am sure you don't want to lose your magic."

"You're right."

"Plus I don't think Starlight will want time-traveling ponies to visit. Especially one with two hearts.

"Yah... wait what?" I asked as she giggled.

I began to giggle as well. If there's one thing I've learned, it's laughter is contagious.

Our conversation was enjoyable Derpy was a fun and special mare. Our conversation helped me forget my earlier disappointment.

"We are going to be good friends Derpy." I Beamed

"Yay." The bubbly pegasus beamed as she wrapped her hooves around me "I hope so."

I giggled and returned the hug

* * *

 **So, I'm not dead and I didnt disappear off the face of the earth. I also didnt disappear within tje walls of a blue box. I have just been busy. I am working on finishing school and was preparing for a dance performance 'Circus' by Dance Now. I was in 'the circus sets up' it was fun. I finally have a chance to write. I am driving (6hrs) to a funeral for a great uncle. So, yah.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a reveiw! Peace!**


End file.
